


Oh Darcy Reid

by TroyBolton



Series: King of Far, Far Range [5]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slime Rancher AU, The hurt comfort is for later tho so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyBolton/pseuds/TroyBolton
Summary: Darcy didn’t much care for the idea of leaving his home planet, but ever since Katherine and the rest of his friends left, he always felt his calling on earth had vanished. Katherine had made him the new owner of the 7Zee Rewards Club while she was away working from Far, Far Range and he thought he was going to enjoy it, finally getting the job he always dreamed of.He was wrong.





	Oh Darcy Reid

Darcy didn’t much care for the idea of leaving his home planet, but ever since Katherine and the rest of his friends left, he always felt his calling on earth had vanished. Katherine had made him the new owner of the 7Zee Rewards Club while she was away working from Far, Far Range and he thought he was going to enjoy it, finally getting the job he always dreamed of.

He was wrong. He hated every second of it. Darcy missed his friends, what was essentially his family, and he wanted to see them again. To Darcy it was selfish to think this way. He should be happier now that they were doing what they always wanted, now that they all reconnected with new friends and family, and yet he was scared of them forgetting him like Bill did. He sighed and shook the thought of his long since ex-friend away, looking back at his checklist and making sure everything was ready to send to Far, Far Range. After a long day of sorting out gifts and making sure they were being sent out, Darcy went to meet the new wave of people getting ready to move to the new planet.

Not many of them showed much of an interest in him, until he happened to run into one of the boys by pure accident. He was walking, directing the occasional few who were lost, and one of the boys stopped him in his tracks. “Hello, hello beautiful~” the boy grinned, “What's a pretty face like yours doin’ in a big ol’ place like this?”

Darcy was at a loss for words, face heated and bright red and mind completely lost at the sudden complement. One of the other boys pulled the flirty one by the arm. “Ah leave him alone Romeo you big flirt.”

“I was just having a little fun Buttons!” Romeo laughed. “What's a guy gotta do around here to flirt without bein’ bothered?” Buttons rolled his eyes and roughly nudged Romeo in the arm, Romeo only laughing harder and following after his friend.

Darcy, still being stuck in place, quickly whipped around and grabbed him by his arm. “I-I’m sorry, it was very unprofessional of me to not have answered you.” he let go of Romeo and cleared his throat. “My name is Darcy Reid. I am current owner of the 7Zee Rewards Club and also happen to know my way around this place like the back of my hand. So if you happen to need help with anything I am here.” Darcy gave a tight smile.

Buttons looked to Romeo with little confusion, Romeo’s eyes lighting with excitement. “The names Romeo, as you heard. Don’t suppose you know where the uh...sleeping quarters are?”

“I do actually. Let me show you the way there. I can also point out anything else along the way. So a uhm...guess I’ll just give you a tour.” he nodded for them to follow, walking a decent pace as they went. Darcy pointed out every area one by one. The eating area, the library, training rooms, he even told the boys of the best places to go for lunch or coffee within the city of New York. It was quite an enjoyable little experience for him with Romeo and Buttons dropping in the occasional questions.

Once they finally reached living quarters, Darcy asked for Romeo and Buttons room number and quickly lead them to their place.  “This is the room Blink had before he left. I promise you it should have been fully cleaned out, but if you find something of his you can bring it to me. My own room is just a few doors down to the left. The bathroom is to the right on the end of the hall. If you need anything else then feel free to give me a holler, my door is always open!”

And just like that, Darcy was gone. He quickly rushed himself to his own room, swiftly shutting the door and promptly sliding down against it. Oh he was in for one hell of a ride if he had to deal with someone like Romeo every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes I know I have to finish that other fic with Denton.  
> I'll be getting to that soon enough.  
> I just needed a break from it and needed to try something different for a little so heres this. We'll see how long the fic is later.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much obliged.


End file.
